


Женщина, собиравшая цветы

by Zeratul



Series: Океан Света [7]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Gen, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: Земля, 1880 год. Над полями близ загадочного города К. замечены неопознанные летающие объекты.





	Женщина, собиравшая цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование идёт от лица бродячего проповедника, поэтому привычной лексики из СК здесь нет.  
> Зарисовка абстрактная, на историческую достоверность не претендует.  
> У автора специфический идеалистический взгляд на протоссов, Ди-Ул и вообще. Если вы считаете, что их следует выжечь с орбиты - идите мимо.
> 
> Было написано по специфической заявке посему и содержание специфическое. История о том, как из-за слишком сердобольного кхалая Хадали и залётного сумасшедшего с примитивной чувствительностью к телепатии, пришлось эвакуровать целую колонию, а храбрая храмовница Син'Кхера потеряла свои длинные косы.

К. был одним из многих городков, возникших на карте восточной Пруссии словно из ниоткуда на закате средневековья. Среди лесов выросло целое поселение мастеров, торговавших уникальными шедеврами, от которых ценители приходили в восторг. Со всей страны съезжались сюда конунги и их жёны и покупали оружие, доспехи, ткани и произведения искусства, словно пришедшие из иного времени. Местные купцы не требовали высокой платы — лишь просили рассказать им как можно больше историй. Музыканты на главной площади без устали извлекали из инструментов, ни на что не похожих, прекрасные звуки, вымывавшие из гостей города все тревоги и подозрения, и те охотно делили с местными трапезу и рассказывали подробности своей жизни и жизни государства. Говорят, однажды туда заехал даже сам король, но, как и другие именитые путники, он отчего-то не мог толком вспомнить, было это реальностью или сном.  
  
За несколько веков городок вырос, и близ него у окраин леса разбросались крестьянские дома. Люди отчаявшиеся, потерявшие дом и состояние, приходили туда, сбежав от выжженых полей и скошенных болезнями деревень на этот островок покоя, который не трогала ни чума, ни проказа, словно сам Господь укрывал его ладонями. Они внимали речам патера единственной городской церкви, речам, которые, несомненно, счёл бы греховными Ватикан, но которые никогда не выходили за городские стены иначе как вдохновением в сердцах паствы.  
  
Рудольф был уверен — жители города были ангелами. Он проходил мимо К. не однажды и не однажды заглядывал в их лица. Они сильно отличались от бюргеров, которых он привык видеть в своих странствиях, и дело было не только в раскосых глазах и чёрных как смоль волосах, спадавших красивыми косами, не только в богатых одеждах, расшитых золотом, которые носили даже кузнецы. Одного взгляда на их улыбки было достаточно, чтобы поверить — перед тобой твой самый близкий, самый верный друг, который готов помочь тебе, какая бы тебя ни постигла беда. Странствующий проповедник готов был поклясться — однажды он видел божественный свет в глазах одной из них.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая тот последний визит, более двадцати лет назад. Тогда он был простым крестьянином, ищущим истину, и нашёл её во взгляде женщины, собиравшей цветы у городских стен. Она не была похожа ни на одну из красавиц, которых он узнал, переходя из города в город. От всего её облика в статике и в движении веяло гордостью и силой. Она была похожа на воплощение революции, коих многое количество прокатилось по Европе за этот век — красива и воинственна даже в том, как её руки ломали хрупкие стебли.  
  
Тогда он приблизился к ней. Услышав его шаги, она выпрямилась, отложив в сторону букет. Первые мгновения он хотел обладать ей как мужчина, но потом посмотрел в её глаза и увидел лившийся из них свет. Тогда он пожелал пасть перед ней на колени и целовать её одежды. Она не воспротивилась — лишь продолжала стоять, изумлённо глядя на него. Рудольф вспомнил обо всех совершенных грехах и, почувствовав раскаяние, счёл себя недостойным стоять перед божественным созданием во плоти.  
  
После этого он бежал прочь от городка, в котором, как он теперь был уверен, находился вход в Рай. Бежал через деревни и города, проповедуя всем, что ангелы спустились с небес и следят за грешными душами людей, слушая их истории и раздавая священные дары тем, кого сочтут достойными божьей милости. На него мало кто обращал внимание. Век Просвещения снимал с человеческих умов оковы суеверий, стремления простых бюргеров устремились к более земным вещам, и полные домыслов проповеди волновали всё меньше умов.  
  
Несколько раз Рудольф оказывался в тюрьме за беспорядки. Не единожды был бит и гоним даже из церкви. Но как бы ни потрепали его скитания и людское неверие, всё переменилось, когда работник обсерватории в городе неподалёку от К. заметил огни, пролетевшие в рассветном небе. Учёный не мог описать их точнее, чем «бесформенные светящиеся тела». Услышав о том случае, странствующий проповедник, сбивая ноги в кровь, поспешил обратно к городу ангелов, чтобы просветить неверующих наблюдателей за небом, что они видели их истинную форму.  
  
В том, что видимая людям форма была ненастоящей, Рудольф никогда не сомневался. Он верил, что божественные посланники сотканы из света. И верил, что теперь он, очистившийся от грехов, узрит их истинное обличие.  
  
Не дойдя ещё до городских врат К., Рудольф решил остановиться в одном из крестьянских домов. Проповедника приняли прохладно и положили в хлеву, не пустив за порог дома — внутри был слёгший от гриппа ребёнок. На слова о том, что он мог принести ему благословенное исцеление, крестьяне отмахнулись, сказав, что ожидают лекаря из К., равных которому они ещё не встречали.  
  
Тогда Рудольф тоже стал ожидать. К ночи явился молодой мужчина, и проповедник ещё издали убедился, что это — один из них. Высокий, в многослойных одеяниях, расшитых золотом, с волосами до земли и божественным светом в глазах. Не успел лекарь дойти до дома, как Рудольф выбежал к нему и поспешил пасть на колени.  
  
— Благословен Вестник Господа нашего! — воскликнул он и воздел к нему руки. — Я смыл свои грехи кровью и страданиями! Скажи, достоин ли я?  
  
Смерив его взглядом, лекарь сделал шаг назад и, наверное, развернулся бы и ушёл, если бы хозяева дома не выбежали ему навстречу.  
  
— Господин Хадали! — исстрадавшаяся над больным ребёнком мать грубо оттолкнула Рудольфа, уронив в промокшую землю, и встала перед долгожданным гостем. — Благодарю тебя, что отозвался на наш крик о помощи.  
  
— Для меня великое благо помогать жаждущим и страждущим, — лекарь сложил перед собой руки и глубоко поклонился. Крестьянская семья окружила его и с почестями провела в дом.  
  
Рудольф поднялся из грязи, внутренне сжавшись от боли и разочарования. Ангел не желал даже видеть его, не то что доверить ему свою суть. Проповедник подошёл к окну, из которого лился тусклый свет. Благословенный гость из города К. положил руки на дитя, бившееся в лихорадке, и тут же дыхание ребёнка стало ровным, а тело прекратило корчиться от боли, и Рудольф был готов поклясться, что видел, как глаза господина Хадали засветились ярче.  
  
Через несколько минут всё свершилось. Ребёнок, исцелённый прикосновением «ангела», сел на кровати, непонимающе оглядываясь, и тут же был заключен в объятия счастливой матери. От мучившей его лихорадки не осталось и следа, как и, вестимо, от самой болезни. В эмоциональных движениях губ угадывались благословления. Господин Хадали учтиво раскланялся перед ними и протестовал против любой оплаты своих трудов. Рудольф же трясся от пришедшего на место разочарования гнева.  
  
Хозяева дома беспечно оставили дверь открытой, и он ворвался, сшибая мебель и горшки с запасами. По пути проповедник схватил со стола нож и бросился на толпившихся в спальне людей, выхватив за руку первого попавшегося члена крестьянской семьи — молодую девушку — приставил его к её горлу.  
  
— Покажи, что ты такое! Или я убью её! — выкрикнул он, глядя в глаза «ангелу», переставшему быть для него таковым. В душе Рудольфа больше не было восхищения — ярость и отчуждение чувствовал он, глядя на того, кто продолжал обманывать его, после стольких лет, когда он прославлял его племя.  
  
— И перечеркнёшь всю свою праведность, Рудольф из города Линнхейм? — господин Хадали ответил спокойно, и проповедник почувствовал приятную прохладу, осадившую его гнев, похожую на ту, что он ощутил в присутствии той женщины. — Ты ведь хотел быть достойным своего бога, так почему же противоречишь заповедям его?  
  
— Это… ещё одна твоя иллюзия! — поднявшаяся в нём ярость смыла морок. Это определённо был морок. — Ты обманываешь меня! Обманываешь этих людей!  
  
— Отпусти мою дочь и убирайся отсюда, полоумный!  
  
— Не подходите! — Рудольф дёргано попятился и вжался к стену, прижимая девушку к себе. Нож вжался в шею и уже оставил на ней несколько царапин. — Я убью её! Убью! Убью!  
  
— Господин Хадали, помогите! — жалобно кричала несчастная в его руках.  
  
— Хорошо. Я сделаю это, — голос лекаря задрожал. — Отпусти её и следуй за мной.  
  
— Нет, пусть все увидят, что ты такое! — приказал Рудольф. Девушка в его руках закашлялась.  
  
— Да будет так, — мрачно ответил господин Хадали, и тут же вместо высокого мужчины восточной наружности все, находившиеся в доме, увидели существо, не похожее ни на одну из известных им химер. Он всё так же был одет в красивые одежды. Вместо волос на спину спадали столь же длинные отростки, а с побелевшего гладкого лица исчезли и губы, и нос, и лишь глаза оставались на месте, и все теперь могли видеть источаемый ими красный свет. — А теперь — отпусти её, — его голос прозвучал прямо в их головах, совсем иначе, чем когда иллюзия превращала его в более привычный звуковой ряд.  
  
Рудольф медленно отвёл нож от шеи девушки и разжал руку, державшую её. Та вырвалась и кинулась в приглашающие объятия существа, которое, похоже, ничуть её не напугало. Но зато напугало её мать.  
  
— Что ты такое? Как ты… как ты посмело прикасаться к моим детям! — женщина выхватила у проповедника кинжал и набросилась с ним на существо. Её удар почти пришёлся по её же дочери, попытавшейся заслонить доброжелательного гостя, но нож остановило невидимое препятствие, оказавшееся твёрже камня — вокруг существа засветилась прозрачная голубая сфера, и продолжившиеся удары разъярённой женщины лишь вызывали рябь на её поверхности. — Отпусти мою дочь!  
  
— Не гневайтесь, госпожа Браункох, я всего лишь пытался помочь, — господин Хадали мягко подтолкнул не желавшую отходить от него девушку к матери.  
  
— Я думал, что вы ангелы… — мрачно пробормотал Рудольф, чуть отошедший от шока. — Но нет. Вы исчадия Сатаны! — он указал пальцем на того, перед кем совсем недавно падал на колени. — Столь ужасные, что ни один живописец не мог изобразить ваш истинный облик!  
  
— Я не желал зла ни одному из людей. Твои обвинения несправедливы! — Хадали говорил раздражённо, широкими шагами отходя к дверям.  
  
— Тот, в ком есть божья благодать, не может быть так уродлив! — подал голос отец семейства. В руках его было ружьё.  
  
Господин Хадали побежал прочь, но его одеяние зацепилось за дверь и задержало его. Два выстрела ударили по сфере, вызвав рябь куда более ощутимую, третий прошёл через неё и раздробил плечо существа, пытавшего оторвать себя от выступавшей из деревянной поверхности щепки. Оно рванулось вперёд, и крик его боли, невыносимо громкий, поразил их восприятие. У только что вылечившегося мальчика лопнули сосуды в глазах, спасённая девушка упала в обморок. У Рудольфа закружилась голова от участившегося пульса, руки затряслись от хаоса нервных импульсов поразившего тело.  
  
У отца семейства хватило сил на ещё один выстрел. Дробь ударила по тугому хвосту и разорвала несколько отростков. На этот раз крик ударил по всем жителям деревни и несомненно был услышан в городе К.  
  
Раненый лекарь быстро скрылся в ночи, оставляя за собой светящиеся пятна, должно быть крови. Рудольф рванул следом за ним, но не в силах был его догнать. Следом за проповедником со всей окружавшей город деревни выбежали разбуженные напуганные крестьяне, вооружившиеся кто чем мог против того, кто задел их разум.  
  
— Они там! Те, кого вы считали благодетелями — монстры! Исчадия Сатаны! — проповедник дрожащей рукой указал на город, и в этот раз люди легко поверили его словам. Они побежали за ним через лес разъярённой армией и настигли на поляне, где в ночи собирала цветы та самая женщина, что всколыхнула когда-то душу молодого Рудольфа. И теперь он впервые услышал её голос. Спокойный и полный холодной ярости.  
  
— Я же говорила тебе не ходить за пределы города!  
  
— Там был больной ребёнок, я не мог его оставить! — оправдывался перед ней Хадали, который даже будучи израненым, не забыл учтиво поклониться ей. Голос его был полон боли и обиды.  
  
— Твоё взаимодействие с низшими видами давно вышло за рамки невмешательства. Из-за тебя нам придётся эвакуироваться прямо сейчас, — женщина повернулась к толпе крестьян и тоже приняла свой истинный облик. Ткани платья рассеялись, обнажив доспехи, каких не знали даже самые богатые и могучие рыцари, разноцветные глаза ярко загорелись в темноте. В свете факелов казалось, что всё тело её было золотым, и на мгновение Рудольф снова подумал, что это существо могло, должно было быть ангелом… — Беги, я их задержу! — крикнула она вслед Хадали, и из её золотых наручей показались клинки чистого света.  
  
В ту ночь десятки огней снова пролетели над полями Восточной Пруссии. Когда их поток прекратился, с неба ударил столп света, и города К., простоявшего там двести лет, не стало. Не стало и воспоминаний о нём у людей, долго ещё гадавших, что привело их в эти неплодородные леса и зачем убежала в ночь половина жителей деревни и сгинула, растерзанная неведомым зверем так, что тела невозможно было опознать.  
  
Помнил о нём лишь Рудольф, чудом оставшийся жив, для которого проповеди о городе десятки лет были смыслом существования. Помнил и до самой смерти молчал, в каждом сне видя разочарованный, осуждающий взгляд женщины, собиравшей цветы.


End file.
